


The Kohaku River

by sakuplumeria



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Chihiro couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her life for the past few days, moreover with the condition of the car that told her, all that she thought as a dream was actually real. Laying down in the back seat of the car once again, Chihiro idly looked at the sky.A brilliant idea came across her mind out from nowhere, ...what if I visit "Haku" in this world?
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Ogino Chihiro, Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't own the brilliant masterpiece of Spirited Away.
> 
> For this story, I directly followed the timeline at the end of the movie. I also used the Japanese salutations here, so to ease your reading: Otousan means Dad, Okaasan means Mom, and Obaasan is when you call an old lady about the age of your grandma.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Finally arrived at their new house, Chihiro helped her parents to move the large boxes inside. Dad was bringing the last box and mom closed the door behind him.

"Okaasan, where is Kohaku river?" Chihiro asked out of nowhere.

"Kohaku River..." Mom locked the door and put down the keys on top of the shoe shelf. "Do you know, darling?"

Dad placed the box on top of another box. He retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his sweaty forehead and neck. "I don't have a clue."

"It's the river where I was drown when I was little." Chihiro brought back the painful memories, but it was in the past and Chihiro was alive, a sign that she was indeed _miraculously_ saved from that dreadful accident.

"Oh. I remembered that, I believe it's somewhere near grandma's old apartment in Kashima city." Dad scratched the back of his head.

"I believe that's about right. But I'm surprised that you remembered, Chihiro, you were still so young at that time," Mom patted Chihiro's shoulder.

"Is it far from here?" Chihiro asked.

Dad looked like he's thinking. "Hmm, I think it's actually pretty near from here, maybe about an hour ride."

"Can we please go there?" Chihiro drew her hands together, as if chanting a prayer.

Looking at the sunset and fully aware of his languor, he answered. "I don't think we can go now," the spark on Chihiro's eyes quickly faded, "but we can go this weekend if we finished setting up the house by then."

As fast as it faded, the spark once again had their way back to Chihiro's eyes. "Yay, Otousan daisuki*!"  
_*I love you, dad_

* * *

The family, consists of two adults and their only child, stood in front of a _park_.

It was near lunch time in the late autumn. The temperature was beginning to drop but not enough to freeze the water yet. Dad must not have calculated the paperwork and administrative load of the relocation and his own work back then. They, _his dad in particular_ , truly did not have the time to explore anywhere far these past three months. Until now.

The park was quite huge and many people were having good times with their loved ones. It's obvious that the park was delicately maintained. It was neat and clean to the farthest part and the man made paths which connect the parts were quite populated by wandering people. A steady flow of clear water gracefully divided the park into two sides. The park was nice, but definitely not expected. "What happened to the buildings here?" Mom asked to no one in particular.

"They were kind of destroyed along the great earthquake a few years ago," answered a guard who was patrolling. "Not destroyed, actually, but a lot of the old buildings were badly damaged and there were only a handful of people who lived there. Most of them decided to move and the government decided to demolish everything and turned this area into a park. I'm very glad they did that."

The guard's instinct told him that this family was not part of the neighborhood, and he gestured them to follow him into the park. The guard kept on talking about the park as they walked through one of the man made paths. The whole place were truly peaceful, children riding their bicycle, groups of people sitting under the trees, couples sitting on the benches. Chihiro spotted what she was looking for.

"What's the river in the middle called?" Chihiro stopped in front of the guard and pointed at the river.

The guard led them to the bridge that crosses the river as he answered heartily. "Interesting question you got there, little Miss. Clear water flows from that side of the forest, and many people were blessed even from just strolling by the river." At this point, they were walking through the bridge, on top of the river. Chihiro leaned to one side of the bridge and glanced at the flowing water.

The guard continued, "many believed in a river spirit that resides in this river, the one known as Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." A surge of nostalgic feeling came to her when she heard the name.

"Haku," automatically slipped out of Chihiro's lips. A small gust of wind reaffirmed Chihiro that she was in the right path.

Chihiro turned her gaze to her parents, "Okaasan, Otousan, can we go to the end of the river in the forest?"

"It's surprising for you to be interested this far, dear." Mom uttered in her usual smile.

"Please?"

"Yosh, there's nothing more exciting than a little adventure!" It seemed that Chihiro got her dad's curiosity lighten up.

***

After a lunch break and about 30 minutes driving through the only bumpy road, they finally reached it. The end of the road, deep inside the forest. A narrow path enough for a bicycle emerged beyond the road. They got off the car and felt the cold breeze.

"Mmmm, nothing beats fresh air!" Dad exclaimed while extending both his arms up high.

Chihiro went straight to the narrow path, her parents followed not far behind.

After a short trip, Chihiro found a small old Japanese house just enough for four to five people. Hearing the sound of flowing water behind the house, she tiptoed to the edge of the riverbank.

Her parents reached the end of the narrow road and were immediately astonished by the small house. Curious, they found their way to the house and started to shout, "excuse us, is anybody home?" No answer, but as usual, that didn't stop their curiosity to wander around the building.

Chihiro, on the other hand, was already in her squatting position. Studying the clear water, she noticed some rocks were lining up at the bottom of the shallow river, creating a form Chihiro imagined as a dragon. As if hypnotized, Chihiro dipped her right hand to touch the sleek rock.

~~~~~~~

Haku instinctively turned around to look behind him. He could've swear there's something touching his neck from behind. Not that the touch was unpleasant, though. But there was none. No other being except Haku was there at one of the hallways in Yubaba's quarters.

The touch was again there. This time it slowly descended to his back. Calmly, Haku closed his eyes to seep in the touch he knew very well. That touch when he was flying home from Zeniba's house. That same touch when he was saving a girl a few years ago.

"Chihiro," he breathed.

~~~~~~~

Chihiro believed she saw some sort of light and mint-green shades, even though if it's only in her mind. Tears started to gather at Chihiro's eyes without reason.

"So, you can see it too then?" A raspy voice.

A startled Chihiro came to her feet, wiping tears with her hands frantically.

An old lady was staring at her, holding a basket of fruits in her hand. Her gaze on Chihiro was soft and she smiled as she continued, "Do you believe in the river spirit too?"

Chihiro nodded quickly.

The old lady walked slowly to her side and looked into the river. "I can see it too, even if it's just in a glimpse. I have seen it about three or four times."

Chihiro managed to get her voice back, "See what, Obaasan?"

The old lady turned her gaze to the blue sky. "The river spirit, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. It flew in the sky on full moons."

Chihiro gasped, "Really?"

"It has been a long time since I last saw it, though. Why don't you come to my house. I'll tell you more about it," the old lady invited Chihiro to the small Japanese house.

Chihiro's parents were just finished roaming around when they saw the old lady. Dad smiled and hurried to the old lady, "Please excuse us, dear ma'am. We were just admiring this house you have. Let me help you with the fruits."

The old lady chuckled, "Oh I'm very happy to have guests. It's been a while now. Please do come inside."

***

They were eating fruits and the old lady kept on talking with Chihiro's parents. The topic lingered around how old the house was and how the old lady's family had been staying there for five generations. "My children and grandchildren have all moved out to other cities, but I like it better here. They take turns to come and visit me once a month, so I'm not that lonely." Chihiro almost thought that the old lady had forgotten her want to tell stories about the river spirit.

Looking at the window, they noticed the sun had set. "Why don't you stay here for the night? Tonight will be a beautiful full moon too," the old lady showed her smile openly to Chihiro. Wide bright eyes received the message clearly.

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday. I don't think it will be bad for us to stay the night." Dad eagerly accepted the offer.

"Thank you for having us here, ma'am." Mom added, "Let me help you with dinner. Chihiro, come help me!"

Chihiro obeyed in an instant. By the looks, mom was a bit surprised but welcomed this unusual positive attitude from her daughter. Chihiro, at that point, was too eager to expect something, or to be exact someone, who might come with the full moon. She gladly did whatever she was asked to.

* * *

Dad's snores filled the house, almost comforting to those who were asleep.

Well, someone who was not asleep to begin with decided to open her eyes at last. Chihiro slowly got up from the futon and walked towards the front door. It was very bright outside with the full moon. Chihiro adjusted her eye to see better as she walked towards the riverbank.

Gazing up to the sky for some time, Chihiro could find nothing but clear skies with many stars, and the full moon of course. Not that she did not like the view, but she longed to see _something else_ that night. Her neck began to stiffen, and she decided to watch the flowing water of the river. Once again, she was in her squatting position.

The water was so clear Chihiro could clearly see the lining rocks with only the moonlight. Her drowsiness fade right away when the tip of her fingers touched the cold water. Now more focused, Chihiro slowly touched that sleek rock she believed to be the base of the dragon statue's neck. The _warmth_ of the rocks seeped into her fingers. She couldn't believe how warm they were, but it didn't stop her to stroke the _dragon_.

With the first stroke, light glowed from the _dragon_ and water started to splash around. Chihiro, surprised by the notion, fell onto the ground and crawled back a little.

Suddenly, a glimpse of a white dragon with the hint of mint green flew from the water into the sky. After a few turns, it gradually slowed down and flew back towards Chihiro. Right before it reached Chihiro, the dragon turned into a form of a boy with an undoubtedly bob hairstyle. The luminous glow were slowly fading, firstly showing the beige sandals, the turquoise blue _hakama_ , then the white _kariginu_ , and lastly the black bob hair and the shamrock green eyes.

The boy knelt down and held out his hand to help Chihiro stand. In a moment, they were both standing, both staring at each other's gaze.

_Silence._

Soft green eyes to brown colored ones.

_More silence._

Gleaming brown eyes started to become glossy. With shivering jaw, she managed a whisper. "Haku."

That was all he needed and a smile came to rest on his lips. "Chihiro," arms started wrapping the girl's shoulder. "Hakuuu...." Tears came down Chihiro's cheek as she turned back the embrace with a tight grip.

"You found me," Chihiro felt Haku's breath as he spoke.

"Yes! I'm so glad I came here," Chihiro's tearing voice sounded very calming to Haku's ears.

After enjoying each other's warmth for some time, Haku slowly broke the embrace and gripped Chihiro's arms. "Chihiro, thank you. Because of you, I can return to this world, albeit briefly, every once in a while. All because you remembered my name."

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," Chihiro blurted. "I won't forget it ever again, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," Haku repeated calmly. "Chihiro, I'll soon finish my apprenticeship. Will you wait for me until then?"

Chihiro nodded eagerly. "Can I still see you from time to time before that?"

"Yes, but not for long. My strength is still not enough to bring myself to this world for a long period of time," Haku answered honestly.

Despite the answer, Chihiro's cheerful self was back and she squeezed Haku's hand firmly. "Haku, I'll be here. I will wait for you."

"Thank you." With a smile, Haku started floating and in a blink of an eye he changed into his dragon form.

Chihiro tilted her head to see Haku flying across the full moon, then flew above the river, lower and lower until he became one with the river.

The water slowly calmed down and it once again glittered brightly in the moonlight.

***

"It just came, didn't it?"

Chihiro turned her head towards the old lady. "Yes, Obaasan."

"The last time I saw it was about 7 years ago." The old lady walked to stand beside Chihiro. "Then as if the spirit left, this river lost its charm. Well, until last summer, that is."

"What happened?" Chihiro asked.

"The river started glowing again about three months ago and people were starting to regain their positive side. Many people talked about the river spirit that gives blessing since then. One of my children told me there were a lot of charity and educational programs launched at the end of last summer. Even my grandchildren fight less these days. It's magical, as if the river spirit is truly the source of our peace." The old lady inhaled deeply.

"Obaasan... May I come here again?"

"Of course, you're welcomed anytime." A warm smile appeared in the old lady's face.

"Thank you, Obaasan! I will come here again soon," Chihiro almost jumped out of her excitement.

The old lady slowly walked back into the house and Chihiro cheerfully followed, gazing once again to the flowing water before disappeared entirely into the small house.

_Until next time, Haku._


	2. The Memories

_Chihiro started to walk through the bridge with Haku. Holding Haku in one hand and the other pinching her nose, Chihiro held her breath as she was told. Reaching the end of the bridge, something hopped and Chihiro gasped._

Chihiro snapped from her dream. A dream she knew too well, but now the details were getting blurry. Chihiro _knew_ what hopped in front of her on the bridge, but she couldn't remember what it was anymore. Chihiro was starting to _forget_ the spirit world, from time to time.

* * *

The next time Chihiro went to the small Japanese house was at the spring break. This time, Chihiro was staying for three days. Her parents gladly entrusted Chihiro with the old lady while they planned to take their leave to enjoy other nearby cities.

As a matter of fact, it _was_ Chihiro who proposed to stay. Her parents brought many food and snacks for Chihiro and the old lady to dig in for three days. Maybe it's a little bit too much for the two of them.

It was Friday before noon when they got there.

"Excuse me," Chihiro shouted from the front step. "Obaasan?" again Chihiro.

"She isn't home?" Dad stepped past Chihiro to wander around the building, trying to find the old lady. Meanwhile, Mom took her time to the river bank.

Chihiro stepped down and followed her mom to the river bank. White flowers were starting to bloom at both sides of the Kohaku River. Mom crouched down and extended her hand to touch the pretty flowers. "These white flowers are so pretty," Mom praised with glittering eyes. Chihiro nodded hard in agreement to every word her mom said. "I wonder what they are called?" Chihiro asked. "I don't know, but they are truly beautiful." Chihiro was not surprised at all at the answer, moreover since she almost knew her mom would say that.

"They are called Mashiro flower," a rasp voice coming from mom's right side answered. Both mom and Chihiro startled, turning their faces to the direction of the voice.

They saw the old lady with a basket of flowers in her hand. The flowers in her basket were so white, even with some dirt here and there. "Obaasan, let me help you bring the flowers," Chihiro briskly grabbed the basket and started to walk towards the house. "Why, thank you." The old lady smiled and let Chihiro take away the basket from her hands. Mom slowly followed the old lady into the house.

***

Lunch finished quicker than Chihiro thought. Her parents exchanged news and stories with the old lady, and in a blink they were standing in front of the house, waving goodbye to both the old lady and Chihiro. “Be a good girl, Chihiro, we will come and get you on Sunday!” were Mom’s last words before they went to the car.

As Chihiro waved goodbye, the old lady got into the house and slowly walked towards a room. A tea room to be precise, one that Chihiro has never gone into.

The room was quite small but very comfortable since you can see the scenery of the river and the greeneries. In the center, there was a small table with a set of ceramic teapot and two cups to drink tea. There were two square cushions at the same side of the table, facing the scenery. Beside the table was a quite big rounded black stone.

The old lady sat at the cushion near the black stone, and she was holding up the teapot when Chihiro came into the room. “Whoa, this room is very nice,” Chihiro looked around and sat at the other cushion, “Obaasan, what are you doing?”

The old lady laid the teapot on the black stone and she took some white flower petals from her pocket and put it into the teapot. “I’m brewing some tea,” and not long after the teapot started to whistle. Chihiro wondered if the black stone actually emanates heat, and she was convinced when the old lady took the teapot and poured some boiled tea into both cups. The old lady put the teapot back down to the center of the table and started sipping her tea.

“The tea will go cold, you know,” the old lady shift her head to gaze at Chihiro’s cup. With that, Chihiro realized she had done nothing but staring at the old lady up until now. She straightened her position and grabbed the cup with both hands. The cup was still warm and Chihiro smelled a very delicious yet relaxing aroma from inside.

She sipped a little and was surprised at how calm yet refreshing the tea tasted. Both of them took their time finishing the tea, and Chihiro didn’t remember exactly when she followed the old lady’s gaze to the river. The sense of hearing became so intense and Chihiro could clearly hear the river flow, the sound of the wrestling leaves and the crickets.

Chihiro felt peace and suddenly Chihiro felt sleepy. Well, she thought she could just sleep and relax tonight. After all, it wasn't a full moon, not yet.

* * *

There were rustling sounds and moments later Chihiro’s eyes cracked open. It was in the middle of the night. Chihiro stared at the ceiling and realized that the moonlight was still strong even though it wasn't a full moon. Chihiro decided to come out and walked to the brink of the river.

“Haku,” as she stroked the lining dragon in the river again.

~~~~~~~

Haku was currently flying in his dragon form.

He was on the way back to the bath house after finishing a task, when he felt the touch. Recognizing the touch, it actually felt really good that Haku almost lost his balance flying. As good as it is, Haku gained his focus back and he glanced at the almost full moon.

 _Tomorrow will be a full moon_. And he promised himself to make free time tomorrow night.

* * *

Saturday morning came, and Chihiro decided to go out with the old lady to gather flowers. They started to walk at the river bank and suddenly the old lady knelt down. Chihiro quickly knelt beside her, “What is it, Obaasan?”

The old lady quietly picked up a fresh Mashiro flower on the ground. “We shall never pick flowers from its stem, Chihiro, they are still alive and connected to their roots. Even the flowers on the ground are still fresh and alive, but they are not connected to the roots anymore, and these are the ones we will gather.”

Chihiro was surprised at the thought, and she saw the old lady truly never picked flowers from the stems. She started to gather flowers from the ground, and as expected, far faster than the old lady. “You are good at gathering flowers, Chihiro,” the old lady smiled when the basket was full already. “Do you want to help me gather more flowers? I always regret finding withered flowers, but I cannot gather a lot by myself in a day.”

“Sure, Obaasan, please leave it to me!” Chihiro was very happy gathering flowers. “Okay, let me take more baskets from the house for you,” said the old lady as she went back to the house.

It was almost noon when Chihiro came back to the house, bringing two more full baskets of white flowers. She found the old lady at the river back, slowly cleaning the flowers from dirt one by one. Occasionally using up water from the river when the dirt was hard to clean.

“Come here, Chihiro, and bring the flowers with you.” Chihiro did as she was asked, and she looked intently to how the old lady cleaned the flowers. “Now, do help me clean those flowers you just pick,” she said as she put the last flower she cleaned into the basket, which was then full of sparkling white flowers. “Heee??” Chihiro was not expecting the work, but she couldn’t really say no, so she started to clean the flower one by one.

The old lady just smiled and went back to the house.

***

Chihiro finally finished. She was not really happy since she ruined some of the flowers, yet she cannot do anything about it. She stood up and stretched her arms high. She was very tired, and with a sigh she carried the baskets and went to the house. She put the baskets near the front door and searched for the old lady.

"Obaasan?"

No answer. _Was she outside?_

Chihiro tried to look for her outside, and after half an hour of calling and searching without results, Chihiro went back inside desperate.

She searched the house one more time and then her curiosity rose. She didn't have the chance to look at the house up close but now she has time and she was alone. The house was small, but it was still hard to clean everything. Nevertheless, the house looked _extremely_ clean, even the ceilings. The woodwork was finely polished and sparkling clean. Chihiro started to wonder how the old lady managed to clean all that.

She then wandered in the living room and something caught her interest. Beside the bathroom door, laid a wooden bucket, _like the ones you see in a bath house_. Inside the bucket, there were these _familiar_ things. Red wood blocks, some with a black stripe, others with more black stripes, some with yellow diamonds. It was like having a dejavu, like she had seen them before. Something stirred in her mind, but as hard as she wanted to remember, she couldn't figure it out.

“Ah, nothing beats a nice bath,” the old lady was coming out of the steamed bathroom.

 _Oh, the old lady had been taking a bath_. Chihiro did not hear any splash or anything, but she didn't mind at all. "Obaasan, I finished cleaning the flowers!" she said enthusiastically.

“Good then, you can take a bath now and when you’re back we’ll eat dinner," the old lady sounded proud.

“Yes, I’m already starving! I will be quick!” Chihiro grabbed her towel and got into the bathroom.

It was strange! Totally strange! The old lady was just finished but the whole bathroom was _dry_ , like it was never used. Chihiro tried to remember if it happened the day before too, but she remembered she was the only one using the bathroom up until now. Strange as it is, Chihiro continued taking a bath and kept this matter in her mind.

* * *

Night came.

It was a full moon, and even though very tired, Chihiro forced herself not to sleep and went to the river, stroking the same lining rock to call Haku.

In the same grandiose way, Haku came. And once again, Haku was standing in front of Chihiro.

This time, Chihiro felt a bit awkward, even though Haku kept his smile on his face. Chihiro has been anticipating this moment, but now her mind went blank and she didn’t know what to say. Anxious, she tried to speak what popped in her mind, “Haku! How's the progress of the training?”

“Chihiro. It was good. I have more missions to do and I'm getting stronger, I can feel it,” Haku glowed mint green for a second, letting his powers rise for a bit. “The last time I went here, I could only maintain my body for a mere minute, now I can stay here longer.”

“That’s… that’s great!” Chihiro blurted, pink colors on her cheeks.

“I know. How are you, Chihiro?”

“Oh, yes, I… I’m healthy,” Chihiro couldn’t think why she had said that. Haku chuckled, “You are truly an interesting girl, Chihiro.”

“Aa..!” Chihiro tried to protest, but she only managed a chuckle herself.

The tension disappeared and now Chihiro could think clearer. “The old lady here brewed me some Mashiro flower tea. It was very good and relaxing, but gathering the flowers and cleaning them made me tired,” Chihiro pointed her finger to the flowers.

“These flowers are not normal flowers, I think, I can sense power from them,” Haku said after looking at the flowers intently. “Who is this old lady in the house?”

“Hmm, I never knew her name," Chihiro admitted, "She was very healthy for her age even though you can tell she's old by her voice. She has grey hair with a bun and she always wears a blue dress."

Haku seemed to _recognize_ someone from the description, but he saw that Chihiro didn’t notice it at all, “A very interesting old lady indeed. You can try asking her name, Chihiro.”

“Okay, I will,” Chihiro's answer was short because her mind was occupied by the strange event she encountered hours before, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask. Then, something else popped in her mind and so she asked, “How's Kamajii?”

Chihiro was surprised by her own question. _Who's Kamajii? Why do I remember him? Actually, I can't remember a thing, only the name Kamajii._

Haku was also startled at the question but calmly answered, “I was in the broiling room before I came here. Kamajii worked very hard today. I guess there was an extraordinary guest. It's funny how you ask about Kamajii because he also asked about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, apparently he knows that I met you last time and he gave this,” Haku held out something that looked like dried herb. “He told me to give it to you.”

Chihiro stared at the herb in bewilderment, then reluctantly accepted it in her hands. The herb started glowing and then faded again.

“It did work,” Haku said softly.

“What worked?” now Chihiro was the one confused.

“I’m actually worried that the herb won't reach you because it came from our world, but apparently it did,” Haku smiled, “The fact that you can hold it in your hands now proves that.”

“You’re right! Does that mean I can give something to you too?” Chihiro asked with eagerness.

“I don’t know, but most probably yes,” Haku answered.

“That’s really nice! Please send my thanks to Kamajii,” Chihiro’s eyes sparked brightly.

“I’m sure he will be very happy, Chihiro. I guess I have to go back now, I’m almost at my limit,” Haku admitted.

Chihiro was suddenly sad at the admission. “Haku,” Chihiro couldn’t hold back her embrace anymore. Haku turned the embrace back, “I’m really glad we meet again tonight, Chihiro. Please take care.”

“Yes,” was the only thing Chihiro could say before Haku turned back to a dragon again and merged with the river.

After the river went calm, Chihiro calmed herself.

Even though memories about Haku were vivid, everything else was blurry. Then she thought about that person named Kamajii. _Broiling room? What's that supposed to mean, and what was he like?_ She thought about the red wood blocks she saw, where did she saw those before?

Chihiro then looked at the herb in her hands. _What should I do with this?_

Confused, Chihiro decided to go back to the house and sleep again.

* * *

The next morning, Chihiro found herself waking up by the sunlight. She sniffed fresh brewing tea and suddenly she was hungry. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Good morning, Chihiro,” the old lady greeted her from the tea room. Chihiro could hear the old lady pouring tea into the cups. “Care to join me for a morning tea?”

Chihiro rose from her bead, with an "Unn.." she shook her head and walked slowly to the tea room. The old lady had just finished pouring tea into the second cup. Chihiro sat down at the empty cushion.

"Interesting herb you got there," the old lady said while placing back the teacup to the center of the table.

Chihiro looked at her right hand that was gripping the herb tightly. _Right, this is from Haku.. who told me that this was from... who was this from again?_ Chihiro’s mind started to get blurry again.

With a bit of anxiety, Chihiro blurted, “Do you know what this is, Obaasan?”

“Where did you find it?” The old lady asked.

“I don't remember.. I just happen to have it now,” Chihiro couldn’t possibly tell her the encounter with Haku, now could she?

“I think it's a very special herb. I heard that the effects can be different depending on who's using them,” the old lady answered quite confidently after a few moments.

Chihiro came to her senses now, and she couldn’t figure out why the old lady has the knowledge about that herb, one that came from Haku’s world. Interested, she asked more, “How do I use it?”

“As far as I know, there's so many ways to use it. Like brewing it, or using it as spice, or using it for bath. However, I heard that the most effective way is to _eat it raw_ ,” one end of the old lady’s mouth curved up subtly.

Chill crept through Chihiro’s spine and to the top of her head hearing the last sentence.

“Why don't you give it a try?” The spark in the old lady's eyes were odd, but the feeling of disgust enveloped Chihiro more.

Nevertheless, she courageously complied. _Gulp_ , as she tried to bite one end of the herb.

As soon as she tasted the herb on her tongue, the world seemed dizzy. It's like when Haku touched her forehead and gave her direction into her mind. But this time it's not direction, it's like the real thing, the memories. How she stepped one ladder onto the lower one. How she shrieked when she slipped and burst into full speed onto the rest of the stairs. How amazed she was looking at the six busy arms of Kamajii for the first time. How the soots were trying to pin her to help them bring the coals. How disgusting it was when she stomped Zeniba’s black magic with her own foot. _Yes, that old man, that’s Kamajii!_ she thought.

"Kamajii..."

“Did you say something, Chihiro?” The old lady looked a bit worried.

Chihiro snapped out of her memories. She shook her head as an answer.

Yes, it was her memories, a small part though. She almost forgot everything, but now she remembered more clearly. Thanks to the herb, she guessed. She ate the rest of the herb and proceeded to drink the tea.

It slowly came back to her. Kamajii, Rin, Yubaba, the frog, the radish god, the river spirit, Kaonashi, Bo, Zeniba. She remembered! She turned her head towards the small wooden bucket. The red blocks, they were the same! The ones she used to see in the spirit world. No wonder the smell of the old lady when she got out of the bath was oddly familiar, it was the smell of the herb that Kamajii processes when you ask for a red block with yellow diamonds, the most luxurious one.

_But how could it happen?_

Chihiro was very confused, deep into her thinking that she didn't realize the now full smirk hanging on the old lady's mouth.

"Hello, excuse us!" came Mom and Dad.

The old lady regained her calm and answered, "Please come in."

***

A few moments of exchanging stories, and now they all waved their hands. The old lady’s to Chihiro’s and her parents’ as they went to the narrow path leading to their parked car.

Chihiro was once again at the back seat. Her mind was still processing what she just found out.

_Why are there things belonging to the spirit world in the house?_

_Is it just coincidence, or there's actually more to that old lady?_


	3. The Decision

The sun had set and the bathhouse was once again brimming to life. Haku was on his way to the boiler room, wanting to ask Kamajii for some herbs.

Entering the boiler room, Haku saw three of Kamajii’s hands over the cabinets searching for herbs. “Kamajii, do you have the herb I asked before?” Haku calmly asked. “Hmm?” another hand scratched his hand, then an “Ahh!” and the hand grabbed something from Kamajii’s place and handed some dried flowers to Haku, “Is this it?” Haku received and looked at the dried flowers, “Mashiro flowers.”

“Where do we find this kind of flower, do you know?” Haku was now standing beside Kamajii’s working station. “That’s a quite rare flower. I know a few places where they bloom. All are connected strongly to the human world.” Kamajii answered. “Why do you ask?”

Haku was quiet and he answered with a question instead, “Back then you told me we have a recurring special guest. Who is it?” “Oh that, once in a while there’s a guest who takes a private bath and orders luxurious requests, but I don’t know who it is. I think it’s Yubaba’s special guest. You should ask Rin, I think she’s in charge of this special guest for a while now,” Kamajii answered without stopping his work. “I see, thanks for the flowers,” Haku took his leave.

“Why do you ask?” Kamajii turned to look at Haku, but he’s no longer there.

***

Haku was going up to his chambers when, _as if summoned_ , he saw Rin walking with a bucket. “Rin,” Haku called. Rin was quite surprised and she immediately answered, “Yes, Haku-sama.” Haku was a respected person in the bathhouse, and once in a while, he was glad he was. Even though he did not like being feared, it also meant that people would try to answer his questions honestly. “I heard you are in charge of a... recurring _special_ _guest_ of Yubaba’s. Care to inform me who it is?” Haku asked. Rin gasped and obvious doubt formed all over her face. “It’s… regarding Chihiro. I mean, Sen,” Haku added.

After a thoughtful look, she decided that Haku did not have a bad motive. “Okay, but not here. It is a _very special guest_. Meet me in 15 minutes on the balcony,” Rin finally answered.

...and there she was, 15 minutes later. She looked around to make sure no one else was there, before starting, “I’ll only tell this once and because it’s regarding Sen, okay?” Haku nodded. “About once a month, I was ordered by Yubaba to clean a house. But, the house is not here, not in the _spirit_ world at least. I can feel it’s not.” Haku’s eyes widened but only noticeable to himself. “It’s a small private house that I can only reach through a door. It’s on the second top floor, first door to the left,” Rin continued.

Haku noticed that the door mentioned was beside his own chamber. “Only to clean the house, once in a month?” Haku asked. “Yeah, not a big deal actually, but it’s just weird to be there outside the spirit world. I never saw anyone when I was cleaning the house, not that I’m interested to find out,” Rin crossed her arms and stared hard to the floor. “I see,” Haku said calmly. Rin suddenly shot a look to Haku, “What does it have to do with Sen?” Haku’s expression did not change, but there was firmness in his answer, “That’s what I’m trying to find out.”

***

Haku was standing in front of the door. Second top floor, first door to the left. Turning the knob, Haku opened the door and stepped in. It was a storage room with many antiques, but nothing near a house. Haku stepped out and closed the door.

Next day, he found himself before the same door. He turned the knob but this time the door was locked. Haku tried to channel his energy with no luck.

Next day, Haku once again stood before the door, a hand on the knob and… the door was opened. He stepped inside to find the same storage room he found the first time. A bit disappointed, Haku closed the door behind him when, _Oh, it must have a trigger to connect this door to the house,_ came to his mind. Haku decided to ask Rin to investigate his hypothesis.

A few days later, Rin told him she did not have a clue of a trigger if there was one. That time, Rin also described the house and from the description, Haku was almost convinced that it was the same house he saw in the real world.

Haku felt that he was making progress, but this is as far as he could get. He decided that he must tell Chihiro what he found out, yet it was quite impossible with his current strength. With determination, Haku started to meditate at night, above his other training. Hoping that one day, he could have enough power to be able to roam in the human world and find Chihiro himself.

* * *

It was the beginning of summer.

Haku was finally ready. Helped by a full moon, Haku went to the human world. In his dragon form he flew across cities, following his hunch and found a lean two-stories house.

Chihiro was suddenly wide awake. Strong feelings rushed down her veins, nervous, nostalgic, joy, fear. _What’s this feeling?_ Chihiro thought. Knowing that she could not sleep for a while, Chihiro tied her hair and went out to the balcony...

 _where_ Haku changed to his human form and landed.

For a while Chihiro stopped breathing. She could not believe her eyes. After rubbing them roughly, Chihiro blinked a few times and then asked, “Haku? Is that really you? What are you doing here?”

Haku smiled, “Yes, Chihiro. I came to meet you.” His hair illuminated by the full moon and Chihiro suddenly felt the jolt of joy by Haku’s mere presence at _her_ balcony. “But I’m not here for long, hear me out,” Haku's face went very serious as he proceeded to explain the information he gathered from Kamajii and Rin.

“But that’s as far as I can get. You need to find out her name and search more here,” Haku concluded. “But how can I know her name, Haku? I don’t think she sends mails or the sort.. Maybe she does groceries once in a while or maybe… Oh, maybe the park guard knows!” Chihiro tried to think while talking. “Yes, I can ask him. I’m going there next month for the summer holiday.” Haku nodded.

Chihiro looked at Haku and after a few moments of silence, Chihiro finally said, “I’m still amazed how you can get here.” Haku smiled. “Yes, my magic is increasing and I have been meditating. It’s quite a long way from the river and I think I should go back now.”

Panic suddenly arose in Chihiro, definitely not ready to say goodbye to Haku yet. “Wait, Haku!” Chihiro thought of something to give Haku. The easiest and fastest thing she could think of was her hair tie, so she pulled it out and gave it to Haku.

Haku received the hair tie and held Chihiro’s hands, “Thank you, Chihiro. I’ll see you again next month, then.” Haku started to glow and float. Chihiro held Haku’s hand firmly, “Be safe, Haku. See you!” Haku smiled and let go of Chihiro’s hand. He transformed into his dragon form and flew high up in the night sky.

* * *

Chihiro was once again in the backseat of the car, eager for the new experience she would have in a few days ahead. They were entering the forest and the road began to be bumpier. “Okaasan, do you know the old lady’s name?” Chihiro slumped her body between the front seats. “You’ve been there a few times already, haven’t you asked her name?” Mom said without looking back. Chihiro shook her head.

Mom looked at Dad, “Didn’t we ask someone about it, dear? Last time we ran into that young delivery boy...” Chihiro could see her dad’s eyebrow rose, which indicated his thinking pose. “Yes, I remembered the boy. We gave him a lift to the town, didn’t we?” Dad answered. “Yes, we asked the old lady’s name that time. Was it… Nanako or something?” Mom said. “Honestly, I forgot. But yeah it’s probably Nanako,” Dad answered.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the end of the road. The old lady came out of the house with her usual blue dress. This time, Chihiro was staying for a week. Chihiro brought her backpack, filled with clothes and of course, snacks. Mom and Dad had a little chat with the old lady but never entered the house. They then went to the car again to travel to other cities. It had become a habit, a really good one for both Chihiro and her parents, apparently. Chihiro could spend time close to Haku and always excited to explore more about the old lady, while her parents could feed their curiosity traveling to many other cities and spend time alone like a newlywed.

After settling her belongings, Chihiro and the old lady walked alongside the Kohaku River and gathered Mashiro flowers. The amount of flowers totally decreased, after an hour Chihiro only managed to fill half of the basket. “The season is ending,” the old lady said. “We should always cherish what we get while the season lasts.” Out of breath, Chihiro only nodded at the old lady and soon they were heading to the house. It felt really nice once Chihiro sensed the fresh river water when she washed the flowers gently. It was getting better once she got into the house. The sun was really hot and Chihiro was sweating a lot.

After wiping away the sweat with a small towel, Chihiro brought the Mashiro flowers into the tea room, where the old lady was. The room was as empty as always. “Obaasan, where are all the Mashiro flowers?” Chihiro curiously asked because she also didn’t see any Mashiro flowers in other parts of the house while she knew the old lady gathered an awful lot of them. The old lady chuckled, “Patience, Chihiro, you will know soon.”

With ease, the old lady moved a thin wooden wall and by doing so, exposed many drawers similar to that in Kamajii’s boiler room. Chihiro’s eyes went wide at the sight. The old lady pulled out the drawer at the top left and put the newly gathered Mashiro flowers. Then she pulled the drawer at the bottom left, took some drier flowers in hand and went for the teapot. “Can you help me put back the wall?” the old lady said while she started to kneel on the futon. Chihiro slowly put the wooden wall back and she was close enough to the drawers to realize that at each drawer was a date, probably of when the flowers were gathered.

“I store all the flowers there and keep them in the order of the date they were gathered. As you can see for yourself,” the old lady said without looking back. Chihiro was startled by the sudden answer for her unvoiced question. “Come and sit,” said the old lady.

Chihiro kneeled on the other futon while the old lady poured the tea into their cups. “Oba..,” Chihiro was stopped by a finger on the old lady’s lips. Chihiro did not know what to do and so she just sat there in silence. As seconds go by, Chihiro could feel her heart pounding fast and more sweat formed at her back and neck. She started to feel so hot and she diverted her gaze to watch the old lady. The old lady was… so calm and peaceful. Her aura made Chihiro breathe more slowly and calmly. Chihiro smiled and closed her eyes, embracing the very nice feeling. After three whole minutes the old lady finally said, “Please drink the tea now.”

Chihiro opened her eyes and saw the old lady sipping her tea. Chihiro grabbed her cup and slowly sipped the tea. She could not believe what she tasted. The tea was very light and tasted full of joy, totally suited to the currently burning weather. “This is very very good,” Chihiro said in awe.

The old lady smiled and put her cup on the table, “Very different from the one you tasted the last time, isn’t it?” “Yes, totally,” Chihiro answered full of excitement. “It all depends on how we brew it and how we drink it, time and the ingredients are really important,” the old lady explained. “We can also mix the flowers with other ingredients to create more flavors. If you were to mix, what will you mix it with?”

Chihiro was quiet for a moment. She didn’t actually drink exquisite tea unless in the old lady’s house, but she really likes to make lemon tea so she answered, “Lemon?”

The old lady lifted up an eyebrow. Lemon tea was actually new in her world but she didn’t reject the idea entirely. “Can you take some lemons from the kitchen? And please cut them for me,” the old lady asked. Chihiro was shocked by the request, she rarely cooked at home and she didn’t have a clue how to cut lemons, but she still stood up and went to the kitchen.

She immediately took the lemons from a wardrobe and a knife from a side door in another wardrobe, _as if she’s familiar_. Without thinking, she cut the lemons in half and started slicing them. In no time, Chihiro was holding a plate with the sliced lemons on her hands and walking back to the tea room. Before entering, her eyes went wide and she couldn’t really believe what she had done for the past three minutes. _Where did the knowledge and skills about cooking come from?_ She thought. Slowly she entered the tea room and presented the plate to the old lady.

“Not bad,” the old lady said softly and received the plate. She took one of the sliced lemon and squeezed slowly to the teapot. Another minute passed and she poured out the tea to both cups. Chihiro sipped the tea first. “Good! It’s very fresh!” She claimed.

The old lady sipped slowly. There’s a hint of surprise, but she remained calm, “This is rather unusual but yes, it is really fresh.” She put down her cup on the table and stared Chihiro intensely, “You would make a good apprentice.”

Chihiro almost choked, “What?”

“You came to me last year and you have constantly visited me from time to time. I say, it is about time, right, Chihiro?” The old lady answered.

 _Is this really happening? Did she really ask me to be her apprentice?_ Chihiro awkwardly put her own cup on the table and put her hands on her thigh. “Un… Obaasan..”

“What is it?” The old lady smiled.

Chihiro swallowed her shyness, “What is your name, Obaasan?”

There’s another hint of suppressed surprise, “Why do you ask?”

“Um.. It’s just that, I’ve been here many times before and I really really like being here but… I just realized I don’t know your name. Name is important, right?” Chihiro really hoped the old lady would just answer.

The old lady burst into laughter. The sound was really bright and calming at the same time.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask. Are you sure you want to know my name? As you said, you know how important a name is,” the old lady was calm but Chihiro could feel her gaze penetrating her very being. Chihiro gulped, “Yes.”

“Very well then,” the old lady closed her eyes. “Close your eyes, Chihiro.”

And she did. Once her eyes were closed, she saw a vision of the same house but in a different surrounding. The environment and other houses looked very old-fashioned, like it was centuries ago. “I’ve been called various names at various times. Once I’m Minoru.”

The vision changed. The environment was a bit modern but still old-fashioned. Chihiro guessed it must have been from a century before. “In another time I’m Ayame.”

The vision changed again. Now Chihiro saw the very same house she’s in. “Today, I’m Nanako. But my real name is… Dobaba.”

“Dobaba...” Chihiro repeated.

Suddenly flashes of Yubaba and Zeniba crossed her mind and now she was struck by the similarities of the three. Even though Dobaba was certainly taller and slimmer, she also had those… blue dress, gray bunned hair, yellow rounded earrings.

“You have met my sisters, haven’t you?” Dobaba asked.

Chihiro opened her eyes and saw Dobaba staring at her.

“Chihiro, or Sen—for a while. You are a special one, connected to both worlds. No wonder you were drawn here. As you might have guessed, this is a place where both worlds meet.” Dobaba said. “You mean… You knew! All this time!” Chihiro gasped.

“Of course. In fact, I have been feeling your presence since you were born. And I watched Kohaku save you when you were a child,” Dobaba slowly stood up and walked to the window. “My sisters are both living in the spirit world. Yubaba controls the bath house while Zeniba makes money. Do means soil. I’m connected to earth, or the human world. My job is to supervise areas which have strong connections to the spirit world here on earth.”

“Even though my essence is the same as the spirits, I also have the essence of soil so I live here everyday. Although I went back to the spirit world, especially for baths,” Chihiro could sense the smile on Dobaba’s face. “That’s why the bath was dry the last time I was here! It was dry because you took the bath in the spirit world,” Chihiro realized. “Smart child. And you,” Dobaba turned to face Chihiro, “You have the gift.”

“Gift?” Chihiro questioned.

“The herb Haku gave you. That will perish if given to any normal human, but it stayed with you. Back then, you were also conscious in the spirit world. Normal humans would end up like your parents,” Dobaba slowly walked towards Chihiro. “I don’t know whether you’re born with it or maybe Haku’s spirit transferred to you when he saved you. But, now you’re here. Talking about all of this, with me.”

Chihiro was lost at words.

“Chihiro, be my apprentice,” Dobaba said. Chihiro was quiet for some time and she finally asked, “What do you mean by being your apprentice?”

Dobaba smiled, “Good question. Being an apprentice means inheriting my powers, my life, my responsibilities. Later, you will become... my coworker.”

Another silent.

“I better cook for dinner now. It’s your decision to make, Chihiro,” Dobaba stood up and left the tea room.

***

Chihiro stepped outside the house. The nearly full moon shone brightly in the night sky. The night felt really cold after a very hot day. Chihiro walked slowly towards the river. Her face looked puzzled.

_What will I do? I am excited to be her apprentice and I actually want it, but... does it means I have to leave school? My family and friends? Will I be able to meet them again? Oh, will I be able to meet Rin or Kamajii again if I say yes? And... Haku..._

Before she knew it, Chihiro already knelt and stroked the stone at the base of the river. Moments later, the water swirled and Haku emerged. Not as a dragon, but the human Haku. Chihiro jumped back at the surprising encounter.

"But... it is not a full moon!" Chihiro gasped.

"Chihiro. I've been telling you that I am getting stronger, and I was in the middle of my meditation so it’s easier for me to transfer here. I felt you," Haku sounded so firm. Yet Chihiro was not, "Haku... I'm confused..."

*

Chihiro sounded rushed but Haku listened carefully to everything she told. “Dobaba, isn’t it.. I’ve heard of her, but I didn’t realize she’s the old lady. I only heard it from Yubaba, she grumbled when Dobaba’s using up too much hot water for her bath," Haku said after Chihiro finished her story. "It’s better if I could meet her face to face, though."

“Oh you can, O River Spirit Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi,” Dobaba emerged. Haku immediately bowed before her presence. “You’re as polite as I’ve heard. Come on, let’s have tea and talk,” Dobaba invited them both to the tea room.

Dobaba took out another futon seat for Haku and asked Chihiro to brew lemon tea. Chihiro then poured it to the cups. Dobaba waited until Chihiro and Haku took their cups before she took hers and sipped.

“So, what do you think of Chihiro being my apprentice?” Dobaba looked at Haku.

Haku looked back at her. “Why do you hide your identity from Chihiro if you have known her for so long?”

“And why wouldn’t I? Everyone needs time to know each other and it’s a pleasant process, isn’t it, Chihiro?” Dobaba answered calmly and she turned to look at Chihiro. Chihiro nodded sheepishly. “You and Haku figured out that I was not an ordinary obasan, yet your trust in me continued to grow through time. Chihiro, you are exactly who I’m looking for. You proved yourself worthy to be my apprentice."

Dobaba took another sip. “Why don’t you try her tea, Haku?”

Haku looked down at the tea in his hands. Slowly he brought the cup near his face, the steam took their journey into his nose. The pleasant smell made Haku close his eyes when he sipped the tea. It was just a small amount but Haku could feel the bursting freshness alongside the calm and powerful taste of Mashiro flowers. Chihiro gasped watching a thin mint-green light emerging from the man beside her, “Haku?”

He opened his eyes and stared at the tea, “I have never tasted tea like this. It is very fresh and… full of _power_.” Haku turned to look at Chihiro. Two small pink colors rose up Chihiro’s cheeks.

“Exactly. Chihiro doesn’t just brew delicious tea, she also gives powers into the tea. It’s currently weak, but the fact that you realize it proves my hunch,” Dobaba interrupted and drank her tea again.

Chihiro, who was seeing Dobaba turned her gaze back to Haku, who looked back at her. By the looks, Haku could tell that Chihiro was happy yet terrified by what she just heard. “But.. I’m… scared,” Chihiro said without breaking her gaze to Haku.

Dobaba closed her eyes, “Yes, it is frightening. You are about to decide something that will change your life, and not just yours, but people around you as well. Your parents, your friends.” Dobaba put down her cup on the table. “Sometimes, commitment needs you to let go of them. Every choice has their own consequences,” Dobaba finished.

The gentle breeze and the rustling leaves left soothing sounds as they went quiet.

***

Chihiro and Haku went back outside, strolling beside the river as the moonlight shone over glistening water. “She is a good person. Wise too.” Haku stopped and shortly Chihiro as well. Haku faced Chihiro and grabbed her hands, “I think… you are the one who can choose the most appropriate decision, but know that I will support you. Always. Whatever choice you will choose,” Haku said firmly.

Chihiro turned her face up and she could see the moonlight radiating Haku’s hair and eyes. She did not know why her eyes felt so heavy or why she felt like crying so bad. Haku took the cue and hugged Chihiro softly. Chihiro returned the embrace while tears started flowing out. Haku felt the burden and gripped tighter.

For some time, the time felt like it stopped.

* * *

  
  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

Chihiro was brewing Mashiro flowers. She felt confident in her side bun and white yukata. In front of her, Rin was chattering with Haku, talking about how elegant Chihiro has become. Behind her, Kamaji was preparing the herbs he brought to be brewed by Chihiro for the next round. Kaonashi smiled and looked intently at Chihiro as she was pouring the tea into the cups. Dobaba was coming out from the kitchen with Zeniba, plates of cookies in hands. Kamajii gave Chihiro a look of the now grinded herb. “It is known for strengthening the bones, as you requested.” “Thanks, it is exactly what my parents needed. You’re the best, Kamajii!” Chihiro answered with a smile. She put the teapot on the table.

Chihiro took a deep breath and looked beyond the window, unto the clear blue sky.

***

_Chihiro absolutely did not forget that night._

_The night when she decided.  
_ _To be closer to the spirit world.  
_ _To be separated but also closer to her parents and friends._

 _The goodbyes were heavy, but it was easier afterwards since Chihiro always made time to visit her hometown once in a while.  
_ _Chihiro and Haku, to be exact.  
Yes, that decision also brought Chihiro together with Haku.  
All her friends were shocked knowing Chihiro got married at the age of 15, and all too mesmerized at Haku’s aura.  
But in the end, about the spirit world and Haku being a god, it’s only a secret for them. _

***

A knock at the door revealed the last group of guests for the afternoon tea ceremony. Yubaba went in with Boh and Yu-Bird on one of his shoulders. Conversations and laughter filled Zeniba’s house as they had a wonderful time together.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you, really, for reading this to the end!
> 
> Honestly, this... was supposed to be a one shot. I admit, I did think about some scenarios back then when I started to write this, but they were very wild and I am not even sure whether you guys like the story or not. I was quite scared and back then I thought "Okay, I would just write a short story."
> 
> But then, I was shocked to receive many kudos and supportive comments, and even bookmarks -I really didn't think someone would bookmark this! In the end, I decided to pick up a scenario I have in mind and just write it down. So once again, thank you so much. You guys are amazing and you truly gave me the courage to write.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Please do kindly leave comments, I would really love to know your thoughts :)
> 
> ***
> 
> PS. English is not my first language, so pardon me for any language errors. Notice one? Let me know and I'll fix it!


End file.
